


Pastel Purple Skin and Book Covers

by KraTheSunflower



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, Child Abuse, Depressed!Eridan, Eating Disorder, EriSol - Freeform, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Humanstuck, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Poor Self-Image, Religion, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Rose is a savior tbh, Sollux is a wee-bit salty, Tags will be subject to change, The meowrails!, This is gon be a long one bois, Tumblr Blog AU, Unhealthy Habits, my first fanfiction, poor eridan, poor self-esteem, rosemary, welp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-11-07 03:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11050344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KraTheSunflower/pseuds/KraTheSunflower
Summary: Eridan Ampora is a 17-year-old, that runs a book review blog, with a certain romance novel enthusiast. Eridan's at home life may not be ideal, it never was, but after one bitterly written review of a book, that enraged a basement dwelling hacker, it was changed. Said hacker did some questionable things, due to the review, his sleepless choice, however, changed his life as well.





	1. Chapter 1

Eridan winced at the soft yet terrorizing glow of his alarm clock. The clock read ' 12:14 am '; the numbers illuminating his rather dark room, that was far too big to feel homey. With little forethought, Eridan slipped his hands under the thick, black frames of his glasses; to rub the impending sleep from his tried eyes ." God, fuck!" Roughly hissed Eridan, as his lack of thought caused him to rub his eye as well as his budding bruise that circled his left eye. " That asshole, fuck." Whispered Eridan, as not to awake the man he was cursing.

Earlier that week his father, Dualscar, ( Eridan had no idea what his real name was, the man was always that mysterious, even to flesh and blood. He could always check but a part of him didn't want to know ). An intimidating , filthy rich CEO of a sea-related goods export company ,had gone off and got piss drunk at some fancy bar with his fellow colleagues. This meant when Eridan came home later than usual,due to an interruption during one of his near daily trips to his private school's library ; lead to a rather explosive, unnecessary fight. As it often did.

~ flashback: 3 days earlier ~

Eridan ran his thin, calloused fingers through his no longer styled hair, as he stepped through the front door. He often did this, even if in vain, to tame his hair sans mirror. With his social standing, messy hair in the publics eye was a big no-no. Not to mention, in his younger years, Eridan was poked at for his unruly hair, which he quickly learned to tame.

"ERIDAN AMPORA!" . The boy nearly jumped out of his skin, when his rather furious father stormed into the front room of his far too large house." WHERE IN THE EVERLOVIN' FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN!" boomed the roaring drunk man. " I w-was at the library , w-whe-" stuttered out Eridan, cursing the stubborn waver every time he attempted to say either v or w, that not even the vocal coach his father signed him up for could cure of. To his father his speech impediment was even further reason to belittle his son.Even if the stories you had heard of your father's own waver, all those for years ago, were true.

"WHY CANT YOU BE LIKE FEFERI AND BRING PRIDE TO OUR FAMILY'S NAME FOR ONCE IN YOUR DAMN LIFE!"  
This was the tipping point for Eridan. Feferi was his old friend and embarrassing crush, who's once strong friendship, ended in smoulder and ash. She went on to be accepted into an extremely exclusive school, due to her strides in marine biology. Dualscar knew how Eridan felt about Feferi, and would constantly bring her up just to mock him further. Feferi was his first and what had seemed like last in-real-life friend, and Dualscar loved to rub salt into the still fresh wound.

"Don't bring Fef into this" growled Eridan, letting his squashed temper get the better of him. He had, had enough of this. " I w-was just the damn library, and some kids confronted me, your acting crazy ov-ver nothing!".  
SLAP  
Eridan held his eye, pain clouding over his mind. This may have not been the first time, and certainly would not be the last time Dualscar struck him, but that doesn't mean he didn't have to fight back tears. He quickly realized that not only had Dualscar hit him but, in the process had shot his glasses across the room. Dreadful thoughts made their way into Eridan's head. ' you can't see him now-w, he has an easy opening, you dumbass'' w-why couldn't you just keep your w-worthless mouth shut and take the belittling like the man he w-wants you to be'.

" DON'T YOU EVER SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT YOU PIECE OF SHIT". Dualscar grappled onto Eridan's hair to pull his up head, as to achieve eye contact. " DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" All Eridan could do was stutter out a "y-yes sir'", scoop up his glasses from the floor and hall ass out of there, trying to ignore the pitying stares and whispers of the staff as he escaped. 

~end of flashback~ 

A shiver traced it's way down Eridan's scalp. He was sure his father yanking his hair like that was not helping his already thining hair. The cause of his thining hair was that Eridan would often skip meals, just to avoid his father, he knew it wasn't healthy but he stopped caring about that kind of stuff long ago. Due to his bad eating habits, Eridan had no muscles to show for, bruised far too easy, and was always exhausted. A small part of him wished someone, anyone would notice. Perhaps that person could be warm to Eridan, granting him the affection, which he coveted so. This dark trail, brought him to Feferi, her warmth, her laugh, her caring demeanour. Before the water works began he banished her from his head, it would be not help to him to feel, as his father mentioned, at least he thinks so. His memory was not what it used to be.

He scanned his room from his computer chair, to see if he had any issues he had to tend to. His mental results coming up with nothing, giving him the clear to go to his personal heaven. He whipped around to face his small, sleek laptop. ' Paradise ' , he thought to himself. He if was going to be honest with himself, the internet was his only safe haven. Online he was someone new, shiny, and thought of, well at least he hoped so. He ran a blog that dealt with him and another book worm reading a suggested book, and giving it a review. It was decently popular as well, and to his joy, it appeared people cared about his reviews. Even if his co-writer was more regarded then him. 

A sudden ping snapped Eridan out his thoughts. It appeared that it was from his partner. Eridan could only think to wonder what he could possibly want , but he was in no mood to say no to a some what friendly conversation. Quickly he clicked on the pesterchum logo. As soon as he did this he was faced with a wall of gray text." Yikes " mumbled Eridan as he pushed forwards.


	2. the second one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eridan talks to his online friends.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began pestering caligulasAquarium [CA] at 12:34 pm

CG : HEY ASS HAT  


CG : REMOVE YOUR VACANT CRANIUM FROM YOUR ASSHOLE FOR 5 WHOLE MINUTES, AND ANSWER, YOU POMPOUS MOTHERFUCKER  


CA : wwhat do you need Kar, I'm pretty fuckin' busy right noww

Eridan dropped his head to the hard surface of his desk, what the actual fuck was he saying? When was he ever really that busy as not avoid a conversation? Even Karkat could tell that he was majorly bluffing. 

CG : YEAH RIGHT, YOU'VE PROBABLY BEEN SITTING IN YOUR ROOM BEING THE EMO FUCK YOU ARE, JERKING YOUR SAD, SAD, DEFLATED BULGE, WHILST WEEPING LIKE YOUR HUSBAND WAS SENT OFF TO WAR  


CG : AND YOU CAN GET BACK TO THAT AFTER WE FINISH HAVING THIS STUPID FUCKING CONVERSATION, BUT FOR RIGHT, BUCKLE IN ASSHOLE  


CA : wwoww thanks, Kar  


CA : but seriously, wwhat do you wwant  


CG : PRAISE EVERY FUCKING DEITY THERE IS, FOR I HAVE BEEN BLESSED WITH A CONVERSATION WITH THE ASSHOLE TO RULE THEM ALL  


CG : BUT REALLY, WERE THE ACTUAL FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN ASSHOLE, THIS SHITTY BLOG IS LIKE YOUR PRIDE AND JOY, AND THIS DAMN REVIEW IS LIKE A WEEK AND A HALF LATE  


CG : THIS MEANS THAT YOUR ASS MUST PRODUCE A SINGLE FUCKING REVIEW  


CG : SO GET OFF YOUR LAZY ASS AND WRITE ONE  


CA : Kar, do you knoww wwhat book you wwant me to revvieww cause i don't  


CG : DO I REALLY HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING FOR YOU, YOU PRICKLY ASSHOLE  


CG : ASK JOHN, I HEAD THE FUCKER HAS ONE, OR AT LEAST THATS WHAT JADE SAI, APPARENTLY EGBERT HAS A DECENT LIBRARY IN HIS AREA  


CG :*SAID

Eridan didn't really know who John was besides that he was dating Dave Strider( Dave would go on and on about him and it was truly a relief when they finally got together. Karkat cried. ) and that Karkat and him were close.  


CA : alright alright, I'll wwrite the damned thing, but you owwe me one  


CG : I THINK THE FUCK NOT ASSHOLE  


CG : THIS BLOG WAS YOUR DAMN IDEA IN THE FIRST PLACE ,FISHDICK  


CA : wwhatevver  


CA : I'll start tonight  


CG : BUT ITS THE MIDDLE OF THE FUCKING MORNING, START NOW YOU IDIOTIC PIECE OF SHIT  


CA : time zones Kar, they're a bitch  


CG : WELL FUCK ME SIDEWAYS AND CALL ME CLUCK BEAST  


CG : BUT MY POINT STILL STANDS  


CG : WE NEED A REVIEW UP BY NEXT MONDAY OR SO HELP ME 

Sighing, Eridan opened another window to text John. Karkat was stilling pestering him but at this point, there was no use trying to read the caps-locked grey mess before him. He quickly realized that he didn't have John's pesterchum handle. Scrolling down his contacts and asking Dave was probably the best idea as Karkat was still ranting. About what? When will he stop? No one knows. Either way, this really didn't mean much to Eridan at this moment because he was on a mission to get the damn book recommendation. This whole process was far too complex just for a book's title but Eridan was persistent none the less. 

caligulasAquarium [CA] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 1:09 am

CA : strider  


CA : I need john's chum handle  


CA : posthaste if you wwould please  


CA : any day noww, Strider  


TG : and why dear asshole would you need my boyfriend's information?  


TG : trying to get all up on my mans?  


TG : ill have you know that i am all over the Egbert Brand rump  


TG : like a fat child all over a half melted chocolate bar, Egbert is my sweet sweet chocolate that is now covering me head to toe  


TG : and i anit gonna give this near murderous shit up to any suitor, Rick Astley style  


CA : holy shit!  


CA : i anit interested in anything to do wwith your 'mans'  


CA : besides the damn book he wwas talkin to Jade about  


CA : so put your shameful display (much like one of Karkat's shitty rom-com I might I add) shit aside  


CA : and just givve me the damn handle you lowly fucking commoner

Shit that wasn't supposed to slip out. Dualscar's insistence on hating the poor for just being poor was ingrained into Eridan's head at a young age. Being sent to a Christian, elitist private school since forever didn't help either, rather it only fulled it. He was forever grateful for meeting his online sort-of friends, and showing him the faults in the " it's god's will they cant feed their family " bullshit, they so offend spouted. But instead of reminiscing on this, he had more pressing matters to attend to. Like begging for forgiveness.

CA : holy shit I'm so sorry fuck  


CA : fuck  


TG : dude  


CA : I'm so fucking sorry Dave  


TG : wOw  


TG : first name too  


TG : I'm blushing like a Russian whore  


TG : but seriously  


TG : its fine, your old mans shitty habits were bound to seep in 

Dave was the only one Eridan told the semi-truth to when it came to his at home life. Dave was cool about it. In fact, he told Eridan of his 'Bro' and what he had done to Dave before he ran away and moved in with his internet boyfriend. Dave only knew of the verbal shit and only some of it at that. What would everyone think if they knew entirely want was happening? Would they pity him? Would they help? Or on the other side of the coin, would they think him weak? Useless? His inner turmoil was cut off by the sound of his messenger alerting him of a new text and the appearance of red text.

TG : his handle is ectoBiologist  


TG : i think hes up too  


CA : don't you livve in the same house?  


TG : I'm at work  


TG : I gotta provide for my lovely wife, now don't i?  


TG : speaking of which  


TG : i should skedaddle  


TG : boss ill have a hissyfit that could rival yours  


CA : fuck you too strider

caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 1:34 am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy. Okay, so I'm still trying my darnedest to figure out how the heck I do the font skins. So for now, I'm sorry for the lack of proper fonts/colors, I just really wanted to get this chapter out. If any of y'all have some words of wisdom to bestow onto me, please don't hesitate. Hope you enjoyed! I would like to thank you for reading! Have a nice day!
> 
> UPDATE: Huzzah! As you can see, I've finally gotten the font skins under wraps. Thank you to those with super helpful suggestions and big thanks to all of you who have left kudos, comments, and have bookmarked this fanfiction! Have a lovely day!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eridan thinks too much and sleeps too little.

Eridan continued to stare. He could feel his eyes burning, from the light of his laptop, but also from lack of sleep. He had had a long night, full of self-hatred and talking to people who most likely, he would never meet face to face. That didn't stop him from thinking about them though. Karkat had sent him a quick picture of himself years before ( it took weeks on Eridan to convince Karkat, yet somehow it finally worked ), and honestly, Eridan was shocked. 

He was all soft edges and fluffy hair, however, a scowl was imprinted on his almost childlike features. He looked the exact opposite of his personality. However, it seemed he wore black often, which Eridan could only assume was used to break up any thought of him being soft or cuddly. Besides Karkat, even his online friends were limited. The only other ones who stick around this long, were Dave and Gamzee. It was pitiful really. Could he count Jade as a friend? They've shared brief conversations from time to time. Most centering around Karkat though. Eridan figured they would make a fitting pair as Karkat would drag on about her as well. 

Speaking of Karkat, Eridan should be writing that review or at least getting the stupid thing's title. Yet he had no motivation to speak to John, to write, to do anything but sit and turn off his mind, letting his emotions roll over him like spitting rain. Feferi used to make fun of him for zoning out like this. 

It was late, or was it early? It was 2 am none the less. Should he sleep? It was Thursday or it was Friday now he guessed. School started at 8:55 am, and he had to be up by a quatre to seven at the latest. Sleep wasn't something that came easy to Eridan, but being exhausted, all day every day made it a little easier. 

Eridan slipped into his top of the line bed, that still somehow managed to feel like a ton of bricks and weeds. Flipping onto his back Eridan let ideas and worries zip through his mind like cars on a highway. Each one similar yet completely different from the last one. Eventually, he could feel impending sleep rear its head and gripping his frail shoulders. 

The last bits of the waking world and his conscious washed away as his eyelids fluttered closed. His thoughts finally slowing down to a halt. 

He never had dreams, in both senses of the word. His father had taught him that dreams were a dangerous thing to behold. The night was always plagued, not with nightmares but rather with consuming blackness and the void staring at him. The lack of hope, he could only guess. 

It could be worse, Dave would recall nightmares to him, and Eridan could only try to comfort him, as he had no way to relate. B ut Feferi always described dreams as this wonderful playland, where you could dip your fingers into your mental state and splash about in your thoughts and feelings. Draw with the clouds your mind formed just for you, turning them into hope shaped figures. He always played along, being as vague as possible, as not to let on that he never had those moments of utter surrealism. 

An ugly droning sound pulled Eridan from his restless sleep. " ugh... fuck " rumbled the exhausted teen. 

The school was a hellhounds playground for Eridan. Actually, it was more like a circus. The clowns, the tigers and their tamers, and the trapeze artists, but Eridan was the lobster claw boy sticking to the back with the bearded ladies and other assorted freaks and rejects. The magicians and ring masters taking swings without mercy aiming for the soft spots, giving everyone a good show. The audience always applauded afterward. 

But none the less Eridan had to do what he could to limp by in life. Mornings were a mine field most days ( one wrong step and someone explodes ), however, his father was a businessman before anything else and was gone on a trip to discuss whatever with whoever, stakes always higher than the last time. Eridan would never admit it but it hurt that he had heard of this from the excited whispers of the mansion's staff, not his father himself. Even if he was a horrible man, he was his father none the less. 

This didn't mean Eridan was safe, unfortunately. The smaller, more angst-filled version of Dualscar stood, blocking him from this shining podium. His mind whispered warnings about the teen much like his father. Luckily the nightmare named Cronus was accompanying his father on his trip, to learn the tricks of the trade, as he would be the one inheriting the company. 

Eridan needed to pull himself from his bed, and he knew this. It was about half past six last he checked and his personal chauffeur was to arrive at about 8:20. He would get up but the warmth of his bed was calling him like a siren's song. However, the day still demanded to march forward. He swung his legs, his feet hit the cold, hardwood floors. A sigh forced its way out of lungs.

The window he had left open now was letting in rays of morning light. Eridan's room was bathed in purple and golden light. The poker face that found its way to his face softened at the beauty.

Before he could fully get up, he doubled over in pain. He could feel his teeth sink into his lip, the taste of copper flooding in. His arms cradled his midsection, his knuckles turning white as he clenched the sides of his shirt. The pain slowly ebbed away gradually, but the ache of what felt like his stomach trying to eat itself was persistent. 

Quickly he remembered that there was no longer anyone to avoid at the breakfast table, and shot out of bed like a bat out of hell. He was going to get something to eat of course and was unquestionably happy about it. Of course, he was. Right? He should be, he's starving, why wouldn't he?

 

'Eridan, being at this weight is unacceptable for someone of our status, I will tell the cook to lessen your meals, you are going on an extensive diet, so maybe you can wear the Ampora name without stretching it'.

 

Oh. Maybe he'll just get ready for school a little earlier than usual instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness! All you lovely people have been amazing and I am just floored really! I would never have thought that after only two chapters I would receive such lovely comments and 200+ hundred hits somehow. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, have a nice day and thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit hits the fan. But, a stranger makes an entrance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some lgbtq+ slurs and violence in this chapter. Just as a heads up.

The cool air of the autumn bit at the cheeks of comforts, well at least for Eridan. He tugged the bulky, striped scarf that's he's had for years, up to cover the lower half of his face.

The crunch of the fallen leaves was deafening, as hundreds of feet stampeded through the school grounds. Eridan treasured the autumn, the weather is just right for his layered approach to fashion. Thick scarves, jumpers and everything soft and somewhat fashionable, was included. Of course, this was to cover every flaw Eridan could hide with well-made fabrics.

Oddly enough, his school had no uniform. This was something his father made sure of. If he wore a uniform, then it would leave portions of his skin open. If anything, he downright forced Eridan to cover up just about every available surface of his damaged skin. If word got out about the horrors that laid behind the closed doors of the Ampora household, his business would tank. 

Money was truly a terrifying thing to behold. No one ever questioned Dualscar, no one had to balls to do anything that crossed him. It made no sense for Dualscar to care about something as silly as school uniforms. But with enough funding, uniforms quickly become a thing of the past at East Timber Grove's Institute of Religion and Education. Anything Dualscar wanted he could have. Much like a spoiled child demanding sweets and having a fit if the demand was not met promptly. 

Eridan understood this fear, it was his everyday life after all. It was like a weight that he could never shrug off, forever cursed to bear it wholly. Perhaps it was for the greater good. Keeping his father at bay, living his life like a martyr. If his father was so focused on his company and attacking Eridan's every waking moment, then just maybe others would be spared from his claws. Maybe everyone already realized this, and he could blame it for the utter isolation he was subject to. Well, not complete seclusion. There would always be the Angels to fix that. 

The Angels, as the teachers lovingly dubbed them, were basically the top dogs of the school. They were called the Angels because, well this was a religious school. It was seen as an honor, to be known for bearing such a holy title. 

Being a part of that click meant that you were going to be treated as if you were a god. The floor they walked on was worshiped, and anything they said was law. Their families were all extremely prosperous as most were here. You had to come from near royalty to be accepted into Timber Grove.  
There was no point in worrying about them now. He couldn't stop what happens here. No one could really, or even cared enough to try. It seemed their only concern was image and wealth. 

Feferi did though. She didn't like what the Angels were doing but she was all for giving them a chance to change. This was the beginning of the end for their friendship, really. Well, that's not entirely true. Eridan will be the first to admit it when he says, he was a major asshole when he was 13.  
His father really got to him at that age. He acted as if the world owed him a favor, for simply being in his presence. 

Don't get him wrong, he was just as self-loathing back then, if not more. Now he has just stopped trying to fight the voices, whispering hate into his ears at all hours of the waking day. 

" Hey faggot, nice bruise! Did daddy dearest give you what you deserve again!" shouted a teen that could easily bench-press Eridan's frail frame. 

He could tell it was going to be a day, much like any other for Eridan. One full of constant exhaustion.

It may have been a Strider level of irony, but he was praying to every god he could think of, that today's abuse remained verbal; but when have angels have helped him yet. 

His eyes fearfully darted to the ground. He could sense a group of his fellow classmates form a ring around him. Good lord, why couldn't he catch a break for once in his damn life?  
" N-no, I, uh fell dow-wn the stairs" Eridan managed to sputter out.  
"O-oh n-n-no are you gonna be more of a d-d-dumbass now-w?" mocked a young beauty, the cheer captain if he remembered correctly.

Before he could give a response, a meaty fist, belonging to a goon of the Angels struck him in the stomach. The ring that had formed around Eridan quickly devolved into a glorified game of kick the can. Eridan, unfortunately, falling into the role of the can. 

He shut his eyes and tried to block out the throbbing pain, every time someone landed a hit. He tried to ignore the fact that he knew teachers were turning their heads and dashing out of the area as fast as possible. He tried to disregard the fact that he could barely breathe before it was knocked out of him again by a well-placed kick.

Something wet slid down his face and due to the fact he had his eyes clamped shut, he could only think it was one of two things. Blood and/or spit. 

The attacks began to slow as the crowd quickly become bored of beating the non-responsive boy into a pulp. 

" Know your place you piece of shit". Laughs roared at his expense. But what was funny?

Probably the fact that Eridan was reduced to a broken mess on the school's field. Pathetic. 

Eridan knew his place, just like everyone there else did. Which they every so helpfully reminded him of every chance they got.  
He was meant to be the punching bag. For his father, for the school, hell if his online friends ever found out about it, probably them as well. He knew that this was all he was good for.

The ring dispersed with a couple of kid getting one last kick or two in. 

" Oh, my goodness!" gasped a feminine voice. Whoever it was sounded mature, and by the sound of clicking heels dashing towards him, she knew it. Eridan wasn't sure whether or not to fear this voice. Was she next in line to crush him? God he just wanted a break. 

Soft, dampened fabric was suddenly trying to wipe away whatever was on his face. He flinched away from its touch by reflexes alone. He was truly pathetic. He hadn't even opened his eyes yet.

" Please, I know you have no reason to trust me but you must hold still, or I can't get this blood off your face." Well, that answers that question. 

Carefully the cloth continued. He felt small, soft hands grab his glasses and wipe beneath them, accidentally pressing on the bruise there. 

"F-fuck!" hissed Eridan, as he ripped his eyes open. He needed to see who this complete stranger was. No one besides Feferi had ever been this gentle with him. Well at least in real life.  
As his blurry vision cleared up a bit, he could make out a girl, about his age with blonde hair cut into a bob. 

Mystery woman realized that Eridan couldn't see without the glasses in her hand. She tenderly plunked them down onto the bridge of his nose.  
The first thing that stuck out to him was her eyes. They were an odd shade of lavender, something Eridan thought could only be achieved in fiction. Her lips wore a matte black lipstick and the rest of her outfit seemed to follow its lead. 

"And what happens to be your name?" she asked, still wiping his face. 

Well, this was new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no posting or sleep schedule to speak of. Also, thank you all so much??? Y'all are honestly the best. Hope you enjoyed and I also hope you have a great day!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eridan and Rose talk and Rose gets annoyed at no one in particular.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To preface, religious homophobia is slightly mentioned.

Eridan was confused something awful. What was this strange girl doing? 

He had never seen her face around here. Business meetings and deals, that Eridan grew up around, caused him to be at least vaguely acquainted with just about everyone here. But she was an enigma. The ever so rare exception to the rule.

Didn't she sense the dark aura that fogged over him, placed there from years of torment? Much like a warning sign, begging newcomers to have precautions around him. Like a 'Do Not Touch' sign at the zoo. Or perhaps she was doing this so she could get close to him, then turn around and stab him in the back.

Echoes of splashing water and childish giggles raked their way through his mind at the thought.

" Well, are you planning on just staring at me or are your gonna tell me your name?" The girl snapped Eridan from his thought with her query. He did it again, dazed off into the high walls of his mind. A flaw he's had since grade school. His mind just takes off with a topic and runs away. Once he had done it for an entire block.

" Does it start with an 'E'? Or maybe an 'A'? Or should I keep guessing until you tell me?" she let out a soft chuckle, with no hidden malice, not realizing Eridan's shock. 

" How-w did you know-w that? And sorry, my n-names E-Eridan. Eridan Ampora." Gaped Eridan. Maybe she really was trying to trick him. This kind of thing doesn't happen to Eridan, rather novel characters, embarking on quests of grandeur. Not plain old Eridan, that's for sure.

" Well, considering this school is rather religious, let's just say it was a lucky guess" The mystery women winked. How... odd, yet it fit her to a tee. She just gave off ' wise and mischievous ' vibes. 

" I-If you mind me askin', w-what's your name? Ya know-w since I gave you my name an-" 

" Rose Lalonde, it's a pleasure to meet you, also may I ask what, um to put simply, happened to your face? You don't have to tell me, but it looks rather bad." she cut Eridan off, quickly realizing that he tended to ramble when nervous. It's not exactly hard to spot. 

She stuck out her hand and shared a brief and limp handshake with Eridan. Eridan tried his best to match the strength Rose had presented in the simple gesture.

Rose had seen her fair share of injuries, but something like this, at a prestigious school of all places? The smell of foul play plagued the air. Something was off, and anyone, seer or not, could tell. 

A cold feeling settled in the pit of her core.

" W-well, heh, you see, um-" Eridan faltered under her refined and scrutinizing glare. Quickly pushed his now bent glasses up his nose with his shaking hands. There was no point in lying, he could tell that she probably had figured out already. Just the air of her spoke confidence and wisdom beyond her years. Didn't make it any else embarrassing to admit, however. 

"IMayHaveGottenBeatUp, but it's fine! Really!" Eridan choked out as fast as he possibly could. Less time he spent to explain the better. 

"Oh. That's terrible! Does that happen often here? Where are this school's unisex washrooms? I need running water to finish cleaning your wounds, well at least the ones I've started with." Rose lead Eridan to his feet, still shooting question after question.

He wobbled side to side for a moment before recollecting himself. His brain was pounding in his skull. Good thing he carries Advil his bag. The endless stream of questions and confusion weren't helping the headache he had developed.

"w-what are unisex w-washrooms? W-whatev-ver they are, there are none here, sorry. And for your other question, yes, it does. W-well at least for me that is." Apologized Eridan, confused by the foreign term. Just what was she going on about?

 

At this point, Rose's usually calm face turned into a scowl. Just what the hell was this place?

This stranger, Eridan, who could weight no less than 100 pounds talks about getting beat up like stubbing his toe! That cold feeling at this point had cemented itself firmly in Rose's gut. Taking that scholarship may have turned out to be one of the dumbest ideas she had ever had. 

But she was going to keep that to herself. If Kanaya ever caught wind of this, Rose would never hear the end of it. 

Rose had been offered a once in a lifetime chance to study in an amazingly rich school. Her essays had been considered worthy of awards and now scholarships. She built characters and worlds like a child playing with molding clay, but apparently, it was sufficient. 

This all seemed like a fairy tale situation, however, there was always a catch. The catch being it was a Catholic school.

Rose had nothing against Catholics, rather the other way around. Her girlfriend, Kanaya had told her, her thoughts about this school and the church. Rose foolishly ignored her warning, as her lust for knowledge clouded her better judgment. It was now apparent that this school housed far worse things than just vocal abuse. 

But, this boy seems to be alright, even if he doesn't know what a unisex washroom is. It seems Rose has quite a bit of teaching to do. However, Eridan does as well.

Perhaps this was the beginning of a new friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh.My.GOD. This is absolutely crazy! 350+ hits? I honestly didn't think that this was going to be viewed at all! Y'all are absolute sweethearts in the comments. On a different note, updates may come out pretty spaced out, because of some good old family-induced stress. Sorry in advance! Have a lovely day!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eridan and Rose walk to a water fountain, and Eridan does some thinking about a pair of best friends.

Rose's heels clicked behind her as she walked, no, strutted into the school building. Her shoulders squared and her hips swished side to side, as though she was walking down the red carpet. How could she do this even though she had seen the backlash standing out had caused for Eridan this gray morning?

Eridan couldn't help but feel inferior in her presence. She walked as if she was made of clouds and whispers of a land made of light and rain. Like each of her steps had a purpose and served it well and some.

Every step Eridan took felt like a ton of bricks were tied to his feet, they were loud and ugly. He had no grace to speak of. He practically waddled down the school's halls, following his savior like a baby duck. He knew she had no clue where she was headed, but she acted like she knew the walls that enclosed them like the back of her dainty hands. Could he even hope to compete?  
His eyes fell to the polished wood floors of the crowded hallways. His ears tuned to block out the buzz of the halls and strain to hear the distant but thunderous wind. His eyes traced the planks and how they shined from the headache-inducing light that hung over his head. 

Scanning the floor had always helped him in several ways, over the years. He learned it served multiple purposes like for example avoiding eye contact and hopping over feet, as not to fall face first like a dumbass. It took him a while to give in to the abuse. There was no helping it anymore. It entangled his life like an octopus. But oddly enough, there was a lack of any offending feet aiming to trip him today. Huh, maybe they had finally come to the side of reason and chose to left him alone. Being alone was best, as he knew everything he himself was thinking. He couldn't disappoint anyone if it was only him, right? That was another thing he had learned over the heavy-weighted years that only seemed to grow more dismal as time marched forward. How much longer could Eridan bear it? He didn't have an answer to now and had no idea if he wanted to know when. Wouldn't it be better if it was spontaneous? 

"Now Eridan, would you please direct me to a water fountain or something of the sort? I need to dampen this handkerchief for it to be more productive." Rose had swiveled her head to the side but continued making her way down the halls. 

For the first time since he entered the building today, his eyes snapped up.

Waves of bewilderment crashed on his psyche. Had something happened when Eridan was over-thinking just about everything? Had something been said that never reached him? 

People almost parted like the red sea before Moses, but rather the sway of Rose's intensity cleared the hall before her.  
Even at Rose's short stature, she seemed taller than Eridan. She even seemed taller than the giants that roamed the halls along side them. He was a lanky 6'2, but maybe it was because he was consistently hunched over that he appeared smaller. Rose could be no taller than 5'8 and that's being generous. However, Eridan preferred looking meeker even if his father sneered at it and it costed him any shred of looking manly or strong. It made him less of a target, sometimes. It was worth a shot anyways.

"O-oh, um just take the next left" Spoke Eridan as he crept up to Rose's side to aid in guiding her. Now that he was no longer in Rose's shadow, he withered under glares and spars glances in sympathy. The two that supplied those glances were Eridan's only kind of, real life sort of friends. He hardly counted them as such because they only swapped pitying glances from time to time. 

Nepeta Leijon and Equius Zahhak had each other, in the horrors of East Timber Grove's Institute of Religion and Education. This had made Eridan depressingly jealous at first. He desperately wanted what they shared. They were attached at the hip, for not only protection but also for the companionship the other provided.  
Nepeta was always attacked for her animalistic mannerisms that fit her mother's hunting and game corporation to a tee. Her tiny stature hadn't helped either.

Equius, on the other hand, had a fair shot of being decently popular. Unlike many others that would have jumped at the chance to be adored by the main populous; Equius did something that solidified Eridan's idea of them being the perfect friends and Equius being an extremely loyal man. 

He rejected the Angels' proposal for the lime light because how Nepeta had been treated, causing him to become an outcast and target as well.  
Their bond has been impenetrable ever since. The dedication and true platonic love they showed to one another nearly brought a tear to Eridan's dulled eyes. Karkat would foam at the mouth if he heard of the pair, as he was a self-proclaimed ' relationship expert'. 

Eridan gave them a small nod, a thank you of a sort, for their concern about Eridan's well being.

Rose and Eridan finally reached the water fountain and had just finished cleaning up, when the morning bell was rung and vibrated through the halls. Rose pretended that she didn't see Eridan jump an inch off the floor and wince when he returned to the ground. 

" Rose w-would you w-want me to-" Eridan began, trying to offer her a quick show around of her new school, or at least directions to her homeroom when he was cut off.

" Now mister Ampora that won't be necessary, I've already mapped out my classes for this week, however, on that note, I must leave to my homeroom. I hope that we can meet again at lunch later." Said Rose with a gentle smile.

" O-oh yeah, f-for sure!" Eridan peeped, even though Rose was off in the other direction already. She walked much like earlier but with more of a bounce in her step. This made her pop out in the sea of students even more. Who was that jovial at this hour? Eridan could only think of one other person, but he pushed that thought aside.

Eridan felt something swell in his chest, in a good way. As he could tell that something was in the air, and it smelled like hope and something he couldn't place; it made him feel good and damn near excited for the first time in a long while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG. Okay, so this is crazy. Thank yall so much for the amazing support ( 50+ kudos and 450+ hits are still blowing my mind), and patience for the next update. I'm super sorry again for this taking so long. Have an amazingly fantastic day and thank you for reading this far!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Classes come and go, thing are figured out and more questions occur than are answered.

Classes passed like usual, similar to rain drops rolling off tree leaves. Time spent in his classes seemed to slither by even when he didn't care enough to notice its passing. 

This didn't mean he didn't have any trouble with classes. Of course, he did well in his classes, it's not like he had much of a choice in the matter anyway. He wouldn't want to disappoint his family name after all. If he slipped to an A-, well he didn't want to think of what would happen. No point in dragging his mind through the metaphorical mud. 

The two previous blocks had been the ones he excelled the most in, luckily. Those being English and Math. In English however, they were confined to books that were border line religious propaganda. It wasn't exactly what Eridan considered a good read. He didn't know what he expected but something different would be nice. It would make the hour and a half long blocks more bearable 

Math was better, he liked the molds formulas and methods set. In math, there was always a right answer, and then everything else was wrong. His life was full of gray ambiguousness, but math was black and white. The repetition helped him satisfy his hunger for control in his life that forced him down a path he never got to pave himself. All in all, math helped ease his racing mind for only 90 brief minutes. 

The usual antagonization seemed tamer than it often was, Rose, he could only guess, was the cause of this. They were intimidated by her gothic vibe and her knife point sharp wit. Word travels fast around these parts. However, he hypothesized that they were only uncertain of why she would associate with Eridan after seeing what happened to him. 

During a silent reading segment in the first 25 minutes of English, he realized that Rose had no clue where he was or where he sat during the hour long lunch block. Was she just planning on guessing again? Either way, Eridan had no clue where she was either, so he had no way to seek her out on his own. Maybe he could he could ask around? No, that wouldn't work, why would he trust the words of his peers?

All he could do now was hope her guesses held water for a third time today and that she was just making fun of him earlier.

The rest of English passed with only two crumpled notes thrown at the back of his head. Not bad, actually fairly light compared to usual. However, Eridan couldn't suppress the feeling of paranoia that sunk deep into his gut. The willful feeling tying knots in his stomach, a feeling he had become all too familiar with over the years.

Were they trying to ensnare him into a false sense of tranquility? Wouldn't they strike when he would be most oblivious?

Eridan schooled his face back to a disinterested expression and took a deep breath. He could deal with whatever they threw at him. He had seen everything from hate notes in his locker to a near heart attack incident when some kid thought it would be hilarious to put small firecrackers in his gym shoes while he was changing. A shiver zapped its way down his back at the thought of that very long day.

Yet again his thoughts were disrupted by a shrill, tolling bell that resonated through the now full halls. A scene he had seen hundreds of times before. It was no secret that it was just easier to repeat history then molding an original way of living. 

Lunch block usually had Eridan performing a ritual of sneaking through the halls and hauling ass to the very back of the field to take protection under a large pine tree. He had carried out this practice since middle school due to how easy it was and how safe it kept him in solitude. Another thing life had engrained in his mind.

A new addition to this ritual was to hold a brief online conservation his sort of friends if they replied. Sometimes he would forgo this in favor of just thinking, and if they texted first he would say he was too busy to waste his time on them. He hoped they didn't take that to heart, that's just how he was if truth be told did care, a whole lot. 

Dave and Karkat usually chatted with him but Gamzee was on and off. That was just who he was and Eridan quickly adapted to his antics. If he expected people to come without quirks of their own, he would be more of a foolish hypocrite then human naturally were.

Jade would sometimes reply with quick sentences, Eridan didn't think she liked him much. Though he honestly wasn't surprised, his character wasn't what you think when you say the word 'friendly'. 

The school's fields were always very lush, the sports teams meant a lot to the P.T. A. after all. Almost as much as their image, beautiful school grounds killed both birds with a single stone.

However, they always neglected the very edge of the playing field where they hosted tall, looming pine trees. It was understandable, as there were three separate fields on the school's premises, each fenced off by chained links standing at four feet, the gates rusty from use and the outside elements. Watering every inch would be an impossible task. 

Although the thought of the trees left un-watered kind of made him sad for some indescribable reason. 

As Eridan made his way to the far end of the third, and final field, he quickly spotted his favorite tree to sit and daydream under. The noble umber bark scarred with initials and curses. Some looked like they tried to carve it with a pencil, other were scratched in with the tabs from the beer cans that lay under the shade of the small forest. This was a popular place to meet boots and drink like the world was ending. 

Eridan sneered at the garbage that blanketed the moss and dead grass. Using the inner part of his foot to bat away the litter, clearing a small spot for the young man the fold his legs underneath him and take a deep breath. 

The branches of this specific tree are the reason he loves its shade. Compared to the other dozen or so trees, this one's undergrowth swoops far lower and withstands the howling winds.

He can actually sit underneath it and be completely concealed from the eyes that tear apart his mind constantly. Here it was him and the digital characters on his expensive phone, without intruders. 

Carefully he placed his school from his shoulders to one of the lower hanging branches to hang.

The branches even though they were rarely watered were still sturdy and thick. He whipped out his phone and tapped the yellow smiley faced app without hesitation. 

Unfortunately, as Eridan scrolling through his contact list, he realized nobody was on at the moment but that was okay, time zones were hella confusing.

" Well. this was unanticipated " whisper a soft feminine right beside his ear.

" Gah! W-who, w-what do yo-" Eridan shouted, panic coursing through him. He could barely get a sentence out at this point, had they finally found him? Damn it, he- he hid and ran for this? Just to be found in his one sanctuary? He skittered backward and pushed himself up against the nearest tree. 

" I apologize if I frightened you, but you and I may have more in common than I originally thought. " I look up to see an intrigued, smirking Rose 

"O-oh, it's just you " Eridan breathed a sigh of relief. Thank god. His hand moves to clench his increasingly-beating heart.

" How-w did you find me?" asked Eridan with genuine curiosity.

" That's not important right now, however, compliments on this hiding spot, it's lovely." Rose's smirk grows big, her eyes squint in amusement. 

"Heh, thanks, I'v-ve been coming here for years, shits hella scenic." Warmth crept up his neck all the way to his ears. For some reason Eridan felt like he'd know her for years, her comforting aura rolling off her in waves. It was nice.

" Swiftly moving back to the topic at hand, I believe that we may have more in common than I first imagined." An almost pleased, easy smile makes its way to her face.

" How-w do you figure?" How could HE be anything like HER? Could they have some un-known tie? Did she hear about father?

A ping alerts his attention back to my phone sitting in his palm. The screen a medley of purples.

 

tentacleTherapist[TT] began pestering caligulasAquarium[CA]

 

" W-what?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm alive. Sorry I'm super late with this one, but I'd also like to thank all of you guys, so, so much. A number of people reading are honestly mind-boggling! Thank you for all the kudos and comments and bookmarks, they're very appreciated. See Y'all soon ( hopefully )!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose is a confusing yet intriguing broad like always, Eridan makes plans for after school and Dave rambles.

Confusion and panic spread its way on to Eridan's gaunt face, making any attempt of a schooled facial expression futile. Who was this tentacle therapist? Why did they have his contact information? But more prominently, what was Rose going on about? He could only hope that what they shared in common was third or fourth block. However, he knew wishful thinking was in vain. 

" I look forward to David being envious that I'm privy to see what you look like first." Eridan locked his head towards Rose. The sight before him made him even more panicked than before. In Rose's hands, was a slim Smartphone that read an almost identical message. 

 

tentacleTherapist[TT] began pestering caligulasAquarium[CA] at 12:12pm

 

" W-what? Okay so I'm defiantly m-missing something here" His hands found their way into his thin, wiry hair, gently tugging as not to rip out his hair that has recently started to fall out in small clumps when he was showering. He'd have to Google that later. But that would have be to set on the back burner for right now.

His eyes danced wide with confusion and underlying, murky dread. He knew several Daves and Davids', most from formal business meetings and the like as it was a decently prevalent name. One stuck out in his mind, however, how could she know the irony and 'sick beats' obsessed boy? Rose and Dave were like day and night respectively.

Gentle giggles flittered through the air like the dandelion seeds that were riding the breeze not far from where the pair were settled. Rose's mirthful giggles quieted and she met Eridan's gaze.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Caligulas-Aquarium, I've heard plenty about you from David and his friends or as you probably know him, Turntech-Godhead. He's my dearest cousin, I'll have you know. What luck we meet this morning, well the circumstances could have been more agreeable. I'm glad to find an ally in this institution I'm beginning to have my doubt about. " She rambled endearingly.

Eridan hid a grimace at that last sentence. She probably would have fit in with one of the many cliques' at this school. Maybe the gothic one that hung out in the library, that even freaked the Angels too much to be bothered by them. It was really unlucky that she meet him first before she could even begin classes. Before she even had a chance to be out of danger from his plague like presents. She was already infected.

Talking to him was a death sentence. He could only hope Rose would be spared from the chopping block when the Angels heard of her. After all, they carried the metaphorical axe. They were the judge, jury, and executioner. 

She set her spine straight and reach a hand out, still looming over Eridan sitting figure. Eridan suppressed a flinch at the quick movement, and just as quickly raised his own hand to met her outstretched one. Giving her a strong handshake, just like his father had drilled into him. 

" I t-think Dave mentioned a 'flighty broad' once or twice but I um, didn't make the connection." Eridan lips carefully curled into a sloped half sort-of smile. He couldn't help but silently giggle at Rose's scowl.

" Flighty broad am I? Next time we talk I'll have to give him my two cents, and trust me Eridan those two cents will pack quite the punch." Joked Rose fist clenched just above her heart, well at least he thinks she was kidding. 

Chopping through the brief silence the two shared was yet another ping, making its self-known from Eridan's forgotten phone that lay on his thigh. He dropped Rose's petite hand and hurriedly scooped up the aforementioned device. 

"O-one moment Rose" Eridan mumbled as he brought his attention back to the device in his hand.

turntechGodhead[TG] began pestering caligulasAquarium[CA] at 12:18pm

TG: heyoooo 

TG: Danny boy, you alive 

TG: usually by now you'd be all up on my Strider bod like a leech on a plague victim 

TG: I'm dying Eridan, I can see the light 

TG: payyy attention to meeeeeeee 

TG: you know I'm a grade 'A' attention whore 

TG: working the streets 

TG: Trying to make a living for my child 

TG: Not now Timmy, mom's gotta swing around a pole like a fireman on acid 

TG: Dannnnnnnnnyyyyyyy 

CA: I heard you, mind not exploding my phone.... 

CA: Davvid 

TG: ???!!!!?? 

Eridan tried and failed to conceal an unbecoming snort. He didn't often have the opportunity to be this childish, so he decided to abuse it. All the ''represent the Ampora name''s and the "be more useful to us"s could be brushed aside for maybe just once. Right?

TG: Eridan I have a very important question 

TG: a vital query 

TG: a critical inquiry 

CA: wwhat happens to be your gravve inquisition... 

CA: Davvid 

TG: how and when in gods good graces did you meet that vacillating woman 

TG: assuming that you didn't just fall into the habit of calling me by my full name 

TG: I know how you work 

TG: you would give a three letter long nickname to everybody if you could 

CA: I think wwe should open a memo wwith Rose 

CA: that might quit your incessant blubbering 

CA: and provvide me wwith 

CA: much-needed answwers 

TG: I'm watching you mister 

TG: I'm watching you like John watches N*ck C*ge 

TG: wait, shit no 

TG: john foams at the mouth when someone even dares mention dirty white wife-beaters 

CA: wwould just start the memo already 

CA: I don't havve forever ill havve you knoww 

TG: ugh 

TG: you're no fun 

CA: and you're as long wwinded as a fuckin hurricane 

Eridan could feel Rose over his shoulder reading and tenderly laughing at Dave's messages, making small comments here there. Her hands weighing pounds on his shoulders, kind touch not completely estranged yet still fear inducing for him. However, for someone as kind as Roes he would bear the discomfort of touch, she needed not to know the extent of his life's troubles.

" I think it would be in our best interest to wait for the end of the school day before we engage in this, Eridan." Rose leaned in closer. " The bell is moments away from ringing, and I don't know about you but I'm not particularly... athletically inept."

" W-what are you eve-" Before Eridan could finish his sentence, he was interrupted by the clanging bell that signifying the conclusion of lunch and the beginning of the third period. 

" See you soon, Eridan "

And so she left him there, confused and clutching his chiming phone and sticker covered school bag. Somehow he knew this would be something of a trend with Rose.

" See ya" whispered Eridan, almost confidently, offering a weak wave. But Rose is already gone, unaware of his response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow okay, so once again yall are amazing??????? Thank you so much for the continued support! I just wanted to let yall know that I'm moving so updates are gonna get a little... erratic? I don't know but this isn't my first rodeo so ill try to get a handle on whats going on. Shout out to anyone from B.C or New Brunswick though! Have a lovely day!


End file.
